


His Burden to Bare

by magikhands



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Drug Induced sex scenes, Kidnapping, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikhands/pseuds/magikhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: All Lucas wants to do is meet a nice girl and enjoy his leave. Fate had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This piece of fiction is Lucas POV and he’s not paired up with anyone as a couple, however this work contains kidnapping, torture, and drug induced non-consensual sex scenes. Poor guy just can’t catch a break, can he? If these are triggers, please don’t read. It takes place toward the beginning of season 3. This was also written out long hand (60 pages in a journal) so I will post chapters as I get them typed out.  
> All grammar errors & typos are of my own doing since I have no beta.

Chapter One  
Shore leave in just T-minus thirty minutes. Lucas couldn’t wait. To make things better, they were back in New Cape Quest since the SeaQuest needed to be dry docked for repairs. So that meant at least three to four weeks off the boat with him only returning to the week before departure to run computer analysis scans. 

The entire crew were long overdue for this leave and their excitement radiated in the air. There will be plenty of time for some sleep, sun, and just overall nothingness all around. But then, Lucas had an extra special treat. He was finally meeting TigerLily in person. She was a twenty-one year old student at New Cape Quest University working on her Computer Science degree before enlisting in the UEO. They met about three months ago on a computer chat board he frequented.

Soon after they started chatting privately, comparing notes and trading stories about all the things young adults talk about. It was nice having someone closer to his age to talk with. According to his driver license he was twenty-nine years old, but sadly, fate still had him physically & mentally ten years younger thanks to the SeaQuest’s trip to Hyperion and dragged into some galactic war.

Checking one last time to make sure he’d packed everything he’d need in his bag, Lucas couldn’t stop the nervous flutter in his stomach. His last attempts of romance with girls hadn’t gone so well. Then there were his spotty, hazy memories of his missing ten years. Most of what he could remember was about surviving or fighting. He highly doubted he had time to romance a girl belonging to the resistance. Then there was their return, Captain Bridger retiring, which left Lucas no choice but to enlist in the UEO if he wanted to stay on SeaQuest. Hudson ran a tight boat, leaving little time for dating.

That is until now. 

“Earth to Lucas.” Tony snapped his fingers in Lucas’ face. “Yo, ready to go?”

Lucas gave his roommate his best irritated look, but Tony ignored it as usual. Though Lucas entered the UEO as an officer rank of Ensign, outranking Tony as a warrant officer, Hudson thought it was a brilliant idea to keep them bunked together. How had he put it? To keep each other out of trouble by their own good influence. Oh, how Hudson knew so little about them.

“Quit being an ass, Tony. I’m ready.”

Though Lucas could easily live on his own, most of the crew made their leave more affordable by sharing the rent of a place while in port. Lucas was able to get a sweet cottage on the beach so he could be close to Darwin. Tony, Tim, and Dagwood would be sharing the cottage, and hopefully respect each other’s space and privacy, something you didn’t have much of stuck on the SeaQuest. He also hoped none would try to play mother hen. He’d had enough of that with Captain Bridger, Dr. Westphalen, and Dr. Smith. 

^^^^^  
“See you later. Don’t wait up for me.” Lucas tried to act calm and casual. He was meeting TigerLily at a coffee shop not too far away. Close enough he could walk, but he didn’t need the extra company. He was nervous enough.

“Hey, hey. I thought we were going out on the town tonight. You know, celebrate the start of our shore leave the right way.” Tony scratched his head.

“And pick up, um, chicks.” Dagwood’s eyebrows drew together. “Why would we want baby chickens?”

“What Tony means is…” Tim tried to explain Tony’s slang to Dagwood, but Tony just rolled his eyes. 

“Come on, Lucas. You going to stick me with this bunch tonight? Besides, it’s been forever…like ten and a half years forever since we all went out. Commander Ford and Brody are up for it.”

A wave of sadness threatened to spoil Lucas’ mood. The last time they went out Miguel was with them. In fact, there were several people who’d not made it back from Hyperion, but there’d been little time to grieve as their return only amped up the crisis the world seemed to be in. 

Damn, that look Tony was giving him almost had him giving in and finally mourning the loss together as a family. Almost. Then the beauty of green eyes and a sweet smile helped him stand his ground. 

“Sorry, guys. I just can’t cancel these plans tonight. Maybe tomorrow.” He made a beeline to the door.

“Bring her along. We won’t mind.” Tony interjected.

This stopped Lucas in his tracks. “How do you know I’m meeting a girl?” 

“Look at the way you’re dressed. You look nice and I can smell your cologne from across the room. Really, you’ve gotta lay off. You think you’ve been hiding your little secret, but I room with you buddy. I ain’t blind.”

Lucas shook his head. “I doubt she could handle all of this.” His hands gestured at his friends. “Maybe once we get to know each other more.” He quickly escaped before they could protest more.

^^^^^

He couldn’t keep his eyes off her. She was more beautiful than her pictures and looked forward to hearing her voice again. Unfortunately, most of their conversations were typed rather than on a vidlink. Now that SeaQuest was a pure military ship the regulations on outside communications had changed. There were limited windows and all communications were supposed to be monitored. Of course, Lucas knew ways around that monitoring. What kind of computer analysist would he be if he couldn’t get around a few tight restrictions he put in place?

Sucking in a deep breath, he approached her table. She immediately looked up and smiled. “Lucas, you made it.”

“Yeah, sorry I’m late. My roommates were giving me a hard time.” He sat in the chair across from her, his nervousness refusing to dissipate. He hated feeling like the bumbling nineteen year old he looked like. It’s not like he’d had a lot of experience with the female gender to give him confidence. He was much more comfortable around computers and Darwin.

“Well, I’m glad you were able to make it. I’ve got this test tomorrow and should be studying, but when you told me that you were going to be in town, I couldn’t wait to finally see you in person.”

“Oh, well, maybe I can help you study later. I mean, I’d really hate to mess up your plans.”

She smiled and Lucas felt his insides melt to mush. 

“We’ll see. Besides, one bad grade won’t totally ruin my chance at graduation.”

“Yeah, I guess not. Not with your scores, anyway.”

Her brow raised. “Are you using your military clearance to check up on me?”

Heat flushed his cheeks, realizing he’d just busted himself. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. I just…”

She laughed. “It’s alright, Lucas. It’s not like I didn’t dig as much as possible about you. You’ve achieved some great things so early in your life and then nothing for ten years. Where were you?”

The ever awkward question since their return, but he was determined to keep this light. “You know the military. Everything is classified. So, do you go by TigerLily or Madison?”

Her gaze bore into him a little longer than he liked before she sat back and shrugged. “Depends on who I’m around. But my closest friends call me Maddy, which you are free to do.”

Lucas nodded. “Maddy. I like it.”

“You don’t go by Luke do you?” 

“Oh, God, no. I prefer Lucas. My roommate Tony seems to be the only one who doesn’t get the memo.”

Her phone she had sitting on the table started vibrating and her smile faltered. “Damn, it’s my brother. I can’t believe this. I’m so sorry, but it seems as if he’s gotten himself into trouble…again. Maybe we can get together after my test tomorrow.”

Lucas faintly remembered her mentioning a younger brother in one of their conversations. He was sixteen and always getting into trouble. 

“Maybe I can help. I was once a sixteen year old boy, you know.”

“I couldn’t possibly ask you to involve yourself in my family issues, Lucas. Unfortunately, he just hasn’t been the same since our parents passed away in a car accident last year.”

“I’m volunteering.” He smiled and hoped she’d say yes. He wasn’t quite ready to part from her company. “I know a few things about absentee parents when you really need them. If anything, I can be there as support for you.”

She shook her head and looked down at the phone in her hand. “You’re incredible, you know that?”

Compliments from a pretty woman made him blush and now was no exception. “I just want to help. We’re friends, right?”

“Of course. Thanks, Lucas. But I’ll warn you, I’m not sure what’s up, so it might not be pretty.”

“It’ll be okay. Come on, let’s go.” He stood and held out his hand to help her up. He was a gentleman after all. Tips he’s learned from Bridger.

“My car’s out back. The address he sent me isn’t too far from here.”

^^^^^

His gut told him something wasn’t right as Lucas walked next to Maddy down a quiet corridor. They were on the fourth floor of what looked like an abandoned apartment building.

“What number?” He looked at the closed door they passed.

“412.” Maddy slowed her pace as they approached the last door on the right side. She pushed open the door and walked in. “Ty?”

Lucas followed, closing the door behind. The wrongness of the situation grew. “Are you sure this is the place?”

“Yeah. He used to hang out here with the friends that got him in trouble. You take the room to the right, I’ll look in the room to the left.”

His nose wrinkled at the foul smell as he moved further into the living room in order to get to the room Maddy pointed out. There was a dirty mattress under a boarded up window, only slivers of light coming through. The other window was so dirty and crusted over it had the same effect. 

“Ty.” Maddy’s voice called softly.

Lucas slowly opened the door hoping this search would be over. The room was empty and dark. The one window just as dirty as the one in the living room. He took a couple of steps and looked into the closet. No one. 

Turning to head back out, he froze as a tall, looming figure blocked the doorway.

“Ty?” He was positive this wasn’t a sixteen year old boy.

“We’ll talk soon, Ensign Wolenczak.”

Pain seared through Lucas as his body went limp and crumbled to the floor. The sensation of his head bouncing off the hard floor lost as the darkness overcame him.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Awareness slowly came to Lucas, like molasses running down a tree. He hurt…all over. It felt like every joint had been stretched to its capacity and held there for too long. He shifted, to turn over in bed trying to ease the discomfort, however his limbs wouldn’t move.

Fog clouded his mind, preventing him from understanding what exactly was happening. It took a lot of effort to open his eyes, his lids heavy and threatening to close. His mouth was so dry, his tongue almost useless. Was this a hangover? If that was the case, he’d never drink again.

Blinking, Lucas tried to clear his vision. Every tiny movement, nearly every breath was a struggle. Finally his sight cleared enough for him to see his wrist. It was wrapped in a leather buckled cuff. The kind they use to strap down medical patients to keep them from hurting the medical staff.

His head felt too heavy to lift and turn so he focused on moving the wrist he couldn’t see. It was secured as well. It wasn’t until panic crept in did the adrenaline clear some of the head fog, but none of the pain.

He took a moment to orient himself. He was shirtless, lying on a hard, cool metal table. His feet were on the floor, but ankles secured in place like his wrists. Despite the situation, he felt relief that he still wore his pants.

Using what strength he could muster Lucas tried to push up. He moved an inch before his arms gave out and he flopped back to the table. Whatever knocked him out still lingered heavily in his system. There was nothing more to do but wait until the drug faded or someone came in.

So Lucas lay there, taking in his surroundings, trying to stay awake. There was the steady beep of a medical monitor. The room smelled of chemicals, though from his perspective he couldn’t see any. There was a low tick coming from somewhere above him. Possibly an air vent.

Then another sound intruded upon the calm. A door opening and closing, then footsteps. The person stood at the head of the table, just out of Lucas’ sight. Again, he tried to lift his head to turn it, but it was just too hard. Frustration from his helplessness made him clench his teeth.

Fingers brushed through his hair, once, twice, three times. The touch was soft, gentle like a mother would do to a child. A gesture of comfort. Only it didn’t work. Lucas couldn’t see who stood next to him. He was drugged, bound to a table, in a strange place, and no matter the gentle gesture, there would be no comfort.

After several tries to get his tongue to form a word, Lucas managed a soft “Who?”

“I’m your worst nightmare, Lucas Wolenczak. Or maybe the greatest thing to happen to you.”

The person was male. The hair stroking continued, but it was freaking Lucas out more than helping.

“W-wh-what…do…you..” Why was speaking so difficult. It was like he’d gone to the dentist and the numbing shot went directly into his tongue. It just wouldn’t work properly and everything was slurred.

“I want your mind, pet. I want your brilliance, your ideas, and taking your sweet ass will be the icing on the cake.”

The words made his blood run cold. The rhythm of the monitor skipped then sped up. Panic and fear once again shot adrenaline through his system, allowing a small amount of struggle against his bindings.

“No, no, no.” The words came out as desperate as he felt.

Fingers that were so tender a second before gripped his hair tightly and jerked his head up. The action made Lucas’ stomach roll, threatening to empty whatever contents it may have left.

“Fight all you want, pet, but you’ll give me what I want. You’ll do exactly what I tell you to do. And don’t worry your sweet cheeks about me raping that virgin ass of yours, because when I’m done with you, you’ll be begging for me to take it.”

“No, never,” Lucas managed to grind out with as much feeling and hatred he could.

The hand abruptly released his hair and Lucas couldn’t stop the meeting of metal to skull, causing a deep groan of pain and black specks float before his eyes.

The man laughed. “You will, pet, and I can’t wait.”

There was a pinch in his neck and in just a matter of seconds he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer.

 

^^^^^

 

Lucas’ body jerked as a shock traveled down his spine. He jerked upright, but a little too fast and fell off the bed.

“Damn,” he groaned. Had Tony made him fall out of the top bunk again? The man and his practical … His thoughts stopped as memories flooded in. Maddy. A dark room. Pain. Drugs. More pain.

Lucas squeezed his eyes shut, hoping against hope that this was just a nightmare. That it was because of one of Tony’s crazy schemes that he jumped out of bed. Yet, the wrongness he’d felt before seemed to blanket him. The sounds and smells of the room were different. This wasn’t the SeaQuest’s floor.

Slowly he forced his eyes opened to face his nightmare. He wasn’t in his room on SeaQuest or even the new room at the beach cottage. The floor was hard, cold concrete. The walls made of gray concrete block. He shifted his sight to the door and found it a windowless, gray metal. There was one theme to this room. Drab. From his perspective, he was in a ten foot by ten foot cell, complete with a bed, toilet, and sink.

A flood of emotions assaulted him, but he held back the tears. He’d been kidnapped before. His friends will find him.

Except no one knew where he went or who he met up with.

Oh, damn, Maddy. Did his captor have her was well? Did he hurt her? Where is she? How long had he been out of it? So many questions, yet he wouldn’t get answers lying here.

Lucas pushed his body up and stood, assessing his body. Sore, but nothing like the agony before. The worst part was at the back of his neck. He reached back and touched a thin metal collar circling his neck. What made it so unusual was that this one was attached at the tender spot on his spine at the bottom of his neck.

“What the hell?” He couldn’t see the insertion spot in the mirror and he couldn’t risk messing with it and doing some damage to his body. Turning his attention to his new clothing, it really creeped him out that someone had undressed and redressed him while he was completely unaware.

He wore a white tank t-shirt and a pair of tan scrub pants. No underwear, no socks, and no shoes. His watch, bracelet, and necklace were gone as well. Lucas didn’t like where this was heading.

Raking his fingers through his hair, Lucas walked to the door and tried the handle. The door wouldn’t open so he started pounding on it. “Hey! Let me out. Where am I? Anyone?”

The door clicked and swung inward before Lucas had a chance to grab the handle, forcing him to take several steps back.

In the doorway stood a tall, muscular man dressed in a tight black t-shirt, black BDU pants, and black boots. He cradled a Goncz GA-9 pulse rifle in his hands. His hair was cut close to his skull and vivid green eyes glared, his expression deadpan. The man stepped in and to the side of the door. His bulky form made the small room feel even smaller.

A second man, slightly taller than Lucas, appeared in the doorway. He wore black dress slacks, a white, long-sleeved button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up below his elbow. The man’s shoes cost more than Lucas made in a month.

“Hello, Lucas.”

The man smiled and it sent a chill down Lucas’ spine. He looked to be mid-thirty in age with black hair slicked back and the darkest eyes he’d ever seen. This was his kidnapper?

“Where’s Maddy?” A tremble of fear laced his words.

“She’s perfectly safe. For now.” He slipped his hands into his pockets, the move so casual you’d think he was chatting with friends. “If you want to keep her that way, you need to step back and sit on the bed.”

Lucas didn’t trust this man. He couldn’t tell if he was lying or not. This is one time Dr. Smith’s psychic talent would have come in handy. Lucas quickly dropped the thought, needing to focus on the situation at hand rather than departed friends.

Keeping both men in his sight, Lucas backed up until his knees hit the bed and he sat, body tense and ready to react.

“Let Maddy go. She’s got nothing to do with whatever you want from me.”

“She’s my leverage over you, pet. There’s nothing better to keep you in line than the threat of harm to someone you obviously care about.”

Through all the emotions rolling around inside, anger rose to the surface. He jumped from the bed and took a step toward his captor. “If you touch her, I swear…”

“You’ll what, kid?” The guard stepped into his path and pointed the barrel of the weapon directly at Lucas’ heart.

Lucas closed his mouth, stepped back, and sat back down knowing when he was out of his league. The guard stepped back in his previous position as well, lowering the weapon.

Lucas swiped a hand over his face. “What do you really want from me?”

His captor smiled a predatory smile. “Have you forgotten our talk already? You know exactly what I’m going to get.” He finally entered the room. “But right now I’m here to go over the schedule and what I expect of you.”

“Schedule?”

His captor pointed to paper tacked to the wall next to the sink. Lucas had seen it before, but hadn’t taken the time to look at it.

“You’ll be woken each day and given five minutes to wash your face, brush your teeth, and deal with any other personal business.” He glanced at the toilet. “A guard will escort you to the gym where you’ll work out for thirty minutes. A separate schedule is posted there. Only then will you be able to shower and you’ll join me for breakfast.”

Lucas couldn’t believe his ears. This was definitely no ordinary kidnapping. It sounded like he was sent to a school for those with behavior issues, not a do-this-computer-thing-or-you’ll-die kidnapping.

“After breakfast you’ll spend the rest of the day in a workroom drawing designs, developing schematics, and creating programs. Your progression will determine if receive lunch and your behavior determines if you deserve dinner. You’ll also be called upon to help me with some experiments. The more work and steady cooperation, the more privileges you’ll be able to earn. However, disobedience will only cause you and Maddy harm.”

The man was insane. He was delusional and full of himself if he thought Lucas would just go along with this crazy idea.

“And if I just refuse to do any of this?”

The man pulled a small, thin black box out of his pocket. He pressed the single gray button.

Sharp shocking pain seized Lucas, paralyzing him and making it impossible to draw breath. If he’d been standing he would have fallen to the ground. Luckily he had the bed to fall back on.

His captor slowly counted to five out loud and the paralysis left. Lucas gasped in a deep lungful of oxygen, feeling the slight burn. The episode left him feeling drained and weak.

“We’ve attached the collar to your central nervous system. With just a push of this button your body will shut down. You only experienced five seconds, but after three minutes your brain suffers oxygen deprivation. At six minutes you’ll be brain dead. Both those outcomes would do neither of us any good.”

Lucas swallowed hard knowing the man spoke the truth after experiencing just five seconds of torment.

“Also, don’t try to remove the collar. It’s been surgically attached to your spinal cord, so you could paralyze yourself or make yourself a catatonic vegetable. Again, outcomes that you should avoid.”

He slipped the device back into his pocket.

“Your friend is wearing one as well. Each time it’s used on you, she will receive double the time as a punishment.”

“No!” Venom coated the word, but he was still too weak to do anything to back it up.

“Get some rest, pet. We start in the morning.”

Both men left, the lock echoing as Lucas curled up on the bed and finally let the tears flow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since a I've written for the pure joy of it. I miss those days and after doing a binge watch of SeaQuest, I couldn't stop my muse from finding some way to torment my favorite character.   
> Comments & kudos are always welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The same guard from before woke Lucas none too gently by pushing him off the bed. “Five minutes,” he announced and left the room, closing the door behind him.

It took him a moment to orient himself, but not wanting to suffer any more pain or cause Maddy any, Lucas pushed up off the floor. His neck was still tender, but otherwise most of the discomfort in his body was gone.

Washing his face, Lucas ignored the reflection in the mirror. He wasn’t ready to confront who would stare back at him. Just as he flushed the toilet the door opened.

“Let’s go.” The guard looked none too happy about his assignment. Well, Lucas wasn’t either.

He followed the guard down a hallway to the left and discovered the place was nothing but hallways and metal doors, everything looking the same. The gym was three times the size of his cell, full of various weight machines, including a treadmill. However, he noticed there were no free weights. There went that weapon option.

The first day on the posted schedule had him running on the treadmill for twenty minutes. That was after a five minute warm up stretch and a five minute cool down stretch. The chart even had what speed and incline should be programmed into the machine.

That twenty minutes of running was an eternity and Lucas didn’t think he would make it. He thought about stopping and saying he’d ran the entire time, but the guard had posted himself at the door as a watchdog. Lucas could swear he saw the man’s lips twitch as if holding back laughter.

During his cool down stretch, Lucas scanned the room, looking for escape or weapon options. That’s when he noticed the camera in the ceiling. It was small and easy to miss, however it was clear that even if the guard wasn’t there someone would be watching.

“Time’s up.” The guard, who Lucas decided to name “Moose”, threw him a bottle of water, opened the door and waited for Lucas to walk out. 

The next room was smaller than his cell, a basic bathroom equipped with a shower.

“You have five minutes then I drag you out, clothed or not.” Moose pressed a button on his watch before leaning against the wall.

Craving the feel of water on his skin, Lucas didn’t hesitate, but when he tried to close the door Moose stopped him. “You have to earn that privilege.”

Lucas opened his mouth to argue, but Moose pointed at his watch before giving Lucas his back. “Tick tock.”

“Prick,” he muttered as he quickly stripped out of his clothes and ducked behind the shower door.

The water was cold, but it still felt good.

“There’s no hot water,” he called out.

“Hot water and longer shower time has to be earned.”

Lucas held off on asking how, deciding it was best to take advantage of what time he did have. He stood under the light stream and let it slide over his skin. He didn’t even care when he started to shiver.

“One minute.”

Time passed too quickly. Lucas dried off and dressed in a clean set of clothes he found on a shelf above the toilet. He’d barely finished brushing his hair when Moose ushered him out of the bathroom and down another hallway.

“How do I earn hot water?” Lucas ventured to ask.

“The boss decides your rewards. I just enforce it.” His tone was flat, like he’d memorized the response.  Other than the brief twitch of lip, Lucas wasn’t sure this man was even human.

At the end of the hall Moose pushed open a door and waited for Lucas to enter. The aroma of food drew him in. Like the other rooms he’d seen so far, this one was windowless and just as non-descript. Still no hint as to where he was being held.

This was obviously set up as a dining area with a sideboard table to one side and a table with four chairs in the middle of the room. The only difference to this room was a second door by the sidebar table.

“Sit, Lucas.” His kidnapper occupied one of the chairs already.

Knowing he had little choice, Lucas sat in the chair opposite his captor. Movement at the sidebar caught his attention. Another man, dressed exactly like Lucas, removed the covers from two plates and placed them on the table. He looked just slightly older than Lucas, stood about five foot five, but appeared too thin. His straight brown hair fell loose around his face, the length past his shoulders. He didn’t make eye contact with either of them, keeping his head down, and staying silent. After doing the same with glasses of juice, he stood back by the sidebar table and waited. The kidnapper not once looked or acknowledged him.

“How was your workout?”

Lucas stared at the man, wondering if he was serious. This entire situation was so messed up that it seemed unreal. Like a dream.

He shrugged, seeing that the man was waiting for an answer. “Fine.”

“You are to address me as Sir and without delay. Let’s try it again. How was your workout, pet?”

He opened his mouth, a smart ass remark about being called “pet” on the tip of his tongue when his captor’s brow rose in question. Quickly, Lucas changed his answer. “It was fine, _Sir_.” The title came out full of harsh sarcasm, but the man seemed to have missed it.

“Better.” He picked up his fork and started eating the eggs on the plate.

Though his stomach clenched in hunger, Lucas hadn’t touched his food or drink. “Where’s Maddy, Sir? I want to see her.”

“All in good time. Privileges must be earned, as I’m sure Thomas has already informed you.”

Lucas glanced back, but the guard was no longer in the doorway. Was he just outside? Had he gone on to do other guardly things? But he would still be Moose to Lucas. He just didn’t look like a Thomas.

“And how exactly do I earn these privileges?” When the man didn’t respond right away, Lucas added, “Sir?”

He smiled and it sent a coldness through his veins. It was clear that just using the title pleased the man, but Lucas didn’t care about making this man happy, only information and how to get the hell out of there.

“The quickest way is with our obedience. The more you stay on schedule, the less hassle you give the guards, and the more work you do, the more I will give you. It’s simple, pet. Do as you are told and everyone is happy.”

The man seemed to believe that he ran a prison, rather than kidnapping two innocent young adults.

“This is insane.” Lucas glared at the madman, emotions threatening to erupt.

“Watch your tone, Lucas,” he man growled, clearing getting annoyed.

“Fine, this is all insane, _Sir_. None of this makes sense.” He pushed his untouched food away, appetite lost. “Why me? What the hell do you want with me?” His voice trembled, he was so close to exploding. He wanted so badly to punch the man, but couldn’t risk them pulling that collar crap on Maddy.

His captor, who Lucas had decided to name Sir Lunatic, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He seen Captain Bridger do this many times when his patience was tried, especially by Lucas.

“We will not start your stay off like this, Lucas. Be a good boy and when I feel you’ve earned more information, I will give it to you.”

“A good boy?” Lucas slammed his hands on the table and stood. He couldn’t stop himself. “I’m not three years old. I’m an adult you kidnapped, damn it. What you’re doing is wrong!” His voice had risen with each word until he was yelling. It felt good.

Sir Lunatic slowly rose from his chair and leaned toward Lucas. His steely, dark eyes glared and his expression tense. “Yet, you are having a temper tantrum like a three year old not getting his way.”

Lucas had no response to that, because in a strange way, it was true.

“Let’s not cause Madison any pain today, hmmm?” Sir Lunatic walked out of the room, reminding him that it was more than his own health at stake. That he held all power over Lucas.

And it sucked.

Slumping back into the chair, Lucas looked to the only other person in the room. A trembling, skinny young man who refused to look up or make a sound.

“Hey, I’m Lucas.” He spoke softly because it looked as if a strong wind would frighten the young man.

No response, not even a glance up.

Lucas sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. “This nightmare needs to end now,” he muttered.

“Let’s go if you aren’t going to eat.”

Ah, there was his guard keeping him on “schedule”. Feeling emotionally drained, helpless, and numb, Lucas did the only thing he could. He stood and followed Moose down the non-descript hallway to yet another room. It was about the same size as his cell, except instead of a bed, there was a long table against the far wall and a chair. A stack of paper and a container full of pens and pencils of all colors sat on one end. Not a computer or electrical device in sight. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d used paper to do any work.

Lucas held out his arms. “Now what?”

Moose shrugged. “You do whatever it is you do. Design something.” He left Lucas alone, door closed and lock engage.

Despair clawed its way to the surface as Lucas took in the plain, drab room. All he’d wanted to do was meet a girl and have some fun. Was that too much to ask? To have a spark of normal life in his not-so-normal world?

 

^^^^^

Moose brought Lucas a sandwich, chips, and a glass of water some time later, but only after he’d checked that work had begun. Lucas chose to rewrite some of the formulas for his vocorder, upgrading its system and database.  He was past the hunger pains by then, but the weakness, headache, and issue concentrating convinced him to eat, appetite or no.

Soon he was so lost in his work that he was surprised when Moose announced he was done for the day. Lucas sat back and blew out a long breath. At least something was able to take his mind off his predicament.

A tray with food was already in his cell when he entered.

“I’ll get this out of here in ten minutes and every dish and utensil will still be there when I take it away.” The commanding, no nonsense tone was very clear to Lucas.

The meat and vegetables were lacking seasoning, but it was food and stopped his stomach from growling. When he ate what he could, he pushed the tray by the door and curled up on the bed, a harsh light beaming down on him. He didn’t miss the small camera near the light now that he knew what to look for. He was watched in every room, except the bathroom.

He tried to keep his mind blank. He wouldn’t think of Maddy or his friends who had become more of a family than those who shared blood with him. He wouldn’t let sorrow overtake him. He had to stay strong. How many days had passed since he was taken? Surely Tony had alerted Captain Hudson of his disappearance. But more the question…would they be able to find him?

Lucas didn’t move when he heard the door open then close. Moose had retrieved the tray. Then he noticed the light soften to barely a glow. He closed his eyes and hoped this nightmare would be over when he woke again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning!!** This chapter contains a non-consensual/drug induced sex scene. Please don't read if this is a trigger.

**Warning** Non-Con scene ahead

Chapter Four

Lucas followed Sir Lunatic’s schedule thanks to Moose keeping the time and escorting him from place to place. Each day during breakfast he would ask Sir Lunatic about seeing Maddy. Each day he was told that he would see her again soon, but she was not being harmed in any way. However, so far he had earned hot water for his shower and two extra minutes of bathroom time. Oh, and the bathroom door halfway closed.

His only reprieve was getting lost in his own mind as he worked. He’d finished the vocorder upgrade, now he was trying to tweak the Stinger’s design.

Lucas had a feeling today would be different when it wasn’t Moose who woke him and escorted him around. A short, fluffy guard whose mustache looked more like a worm on top of his lip looked none too happy that Moose took the day off. Lucas had to bite back several sarcastic remarks and playful jibs that Moose would have ignored because he didn’t like the way this new guard’s finger kept nervously stroking the rifle’s trigger.

So it was a surprise when Moose interrupted him not long after the worm-stashe guard gave him lunch.

“The boss wants to see you.” Moose’s expression was veiled as usual, but something was different. Like he was more unhappy than usual.

Lucas sighed, and stood, not really wanting to deal with any more of Sir Lunatic’s delusions.

“So, you couldn’t stay away from me an entire day, huh? I feel loved.” He walked out of the room and waited for Moose to lead the way. Each day was the same route, but there were other hallways they’d yet to take.

“You wish, kid.” Moose lightly tapped him on the back of his head with almost a playful tone.

The room he was led to was new, down one of those yet to be traveled hallways. It was a little larger than the gym, but this one was clearly a lab, full of computers, test tubes, and other equipment.

“Have a seat, pet.” Sir Lunatic smiled and motioned to the wooden armed chair that sat in the middle of the room.

Lucas frowned at that damn nickname, but did as he was told. His gaze took in all the computers and looked for ones that could somehow get him a line to SeaQues, the UEO, or anyone who would help him.

Moose buckled leather straps to his wrists, holding him to the chair. He did the same to Lucas’ ankles as well before leaving the room, almost hesitantly.

“First, let me tell you that whatever you think you can do with these computers, don’t. Not a single one is connected to an outside line. Second, you’ll never be left alone here by yourself or unrestrained so don’t go to that line of thinking either.”

Lucas shook his head denying that he would even think that way. “I don’t…”

“You are. I saw it in your eyes when you walked in. I’m sure you’ve even tried to figure out which chemicals you could use as a way to escape. I would be surprise if you thought otherwise, really.” Sir Lunatic actually looked happy that he’d guessed Lucas’ inward thoughts and proud to knock him down.

Lucas clenched his jaw, not able to truthfully deny any of it and saddened becasue the spark of hope that flared to life withered so quickly.

“So why am I here then?” He twisted his wrists to see just how secure they were. Nope, Moose had truly done his job well.

“To help me with an experiment.” He picked a syringe from a table and inserted it into Lucas’ neck before he could struggle too much.

There was a warming sensation in his neck, then gasped as it started to spread. “What the hell is that?”

“It’s a new drug I’ve been working on.” Sir Lunatic leaned closer like he was going to whisper a secret in his ear. “The UEO can’t stop the Macronesian Alliance’s growth. President Bourne will conquer all free territories and destroy the UEO. And once I get this little chemical right, it will help the process.”

Sir Lunatic moved back to the table. Lucas watched fearful at what would be done to him next, but Sir Lunatic merely placed a monitoring strip on Lucas’ chest under his shirt then turned on the machine nearby. The beeping was at first slow and steady as they waited for something to happen.

“Tell me what you feel, pet?” Sir Lunatic had pulled a chair next to the monitor and watched.

“Go to hell,” Lucas bit out, though the warmth had now spread through his entire body.

It wasn’t too long before Lucas felt his face flush with heat and sweat started to trickle down his face. His heart pounded so hard he thought it would shatter against his chest. His body was now burning up, like a fever. He gasped when his dick hardened.

“Oh, God,” Lucas moaned, having never felt so hot before.

“How do you feel, Lucas?”

“Hot, so hot, I can’t, oh, damn it!” Lucas struggled against his bonds and tried to stand. He had to get away. He needed that cold shower. A glass of cold water. Anything cold.

“Does it hurt?”

The voice suddenly sounded far away, his heartbeat pounding in his ears and his lungs having a difficult time filling with oxygen. The man was trying to kill him. But the worst part was that his dick throbbed painfully.

“Lucas, answer my question. Are you in pain?”

“No. Yes. I don’t know.” It was hard to concentrate as his body burned and he ached for something to relieve it.

“Where does it hurt?”

“All over. I’m burning up. My heart.” Lucas blindly struggled, needing to be free. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t natural.

“Where does it burn most, pet?”

Lucas moaned, his back arched and his eyes closed. “Please, please,” he begged.

“Where is it the hottest, Lucas?”

Sir Lunatic was close again. His breath tickled Luca’s face.

“My dick, oh, God, it’s so painful.” Lucas couldn’t believe his ears. He’d never spoken so freely about his body before. The chemical in his system seemed to be taking over, messing with his mind. Loosening his inhibitions. Not good, but Lucas couldn’t stop it.

There was a brush across his groin that had Lucas bucking his hips and moaning. He wanted to stop, to fight the reaction, but he’d lost control.

“Would you like me to stop the pain for you, pet?”

Lucas shook his head. “No, no.” He knew what his body wanted, but he didn’t want it done by this asshole.

He licked his dry lips and tried to get his breathing under control. He could hear the monitor’s rapid beat in the background and wondered if he would survive this without a heart attack or stroke.

Something brushed over his groin again, but it felt different this time and his body reacted more violently, yet craved more. He looked down and found his pants pulled down to his knees, his dick full and swollen. When had that happened? Fear pricked the edges of the heat. His captor’s previous words echoed in the back of his mind. The man wanted him mind _and_ body. It was now obvious why he gave him that chemical.

“Does this feel good?” Sir Lunatic lightly ran his finger long Lucas’ shaft. Electric sparks ignited and he could see clear liquid seep from the tip.

Lucas shook his head, biting his bottom lip, but responded with a groan and lifted his hips. It was getting harder and harder to fight.

“Please,” he begged.  He wanted relief, but not the way his captor thought it should happen.

“Do you want me to end the pain?”

“Yes,” slipped out of his mouth, but quickly changed it. “No.”

Once more Sir Lunatic used his finger to lightly touch Lucas’ tip. The heat and pressure increased, it was too much to handle.

Lucas’ hair was brushed off his sweat coated brow and fingers like a gentle caress stroked his head. Each touch was like setting off tiny explosions on his nerves, shooting painful sparks outward. It hurt, yet felt good at the same time. Lucas wasn’t sure how much more he could stand.

“I can make it stop, Lucas. You just need to say yes.”

Something broke inside of him because even as his head once more shook his mouth agreed. Tears flowed freely down his cheek. “Please, Sir. Make it stop. Please take it away.”

_What have you done?_ an inner voice screamed, but it was too late. Sir Lunatic wrapped his hand around Lucas’ shaft and proceeded to jack him off. It didn’t take much to have Lucas screaming in release. Only it didn’t calm the drug’s reaction, but increased the effects. Like stroking a fire, he burned hotter than he thought a body could survive and stayed achingly hard.

Time in the lab lasted an eternity. Sir Lunatic took full advantage of the drug’s effects, building him up before bringing painful release. Lucas had lost count the times he’d been forced to ejaculate. It was humiliating and he felt unclean. By the end guilty was invading his thoughts. He’d allowed this to happen. He said yes. Drugs or not, he’d given in and let it happen.

Lucas was too weak to cringe or pull away when Sir Lunatic caresses his face. The straps had been removed, but he just couldn’t get his body to work.

“You were perfect, pet. I’m going to reward you by letting you sleep in. No workout tomorrow and you’ll get an extra treat with your meals.”

“You’re demented.” His voice was hoarse from all the screaming and his words barely came out louder than whisper, but the man had already turned his back on Lucas and started typing at one of his computers.

His body was gently lifted from the chair, cradled against a wall of solid muscle. He groaned at the movement. The effects of the drug had finally worn off, but now his body was sore. Instinct had him try to struggle against the hold on him.

“Relax, kid. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Something in Moose’s words calmed Lucas and he forced his body to relax until he was laid on his bed. Moose sat on the edge. Somehow Lucas found the strength to slide away until his back was to the wall.

“Hey, I want to help you. Take these and drink the water.”

“What are they?” He eyed the small white pills in Moose’s large palm.

“Something for the pain, nothing more. And you’re dehydrated. It will help.”

Lucas wanted to reject the offer, but he did hurt all over and figured if he took the pills he’d be left alone. He swallowed the pills and drank from the bottle, the water soothing his parched throat.

“Help us escape,” Lucas said when Moose got up.

“Wish I could, kid.” Sadness and regret shone in his green eyes before he turned and walked out, locking the door behind him.

It made Lucas wonder if he was here by choice or force. It was becoming clearer just how mad Sir Lunatic was, but it appeared he had President Bourne’s backing, so who knew how far the man would go in his delusions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, a little more torture time for Lucas. This contains another non-con attempt scene, so beware.

Chapter Five

When he woke the following day, Lucas was far from eager to get out of bed. Now that he was conscious, he was overwhelmed by emotions. He blinked back tears knowing that if he started, he wouldn’t be able to stop. Even if he was rescued his life would never be the same again. Would he ever be able to trust anyone again?

He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting tears, fighting guilt, and fighting the memories. He imagined an iron box and placed these feelings inside, as well as the grief still floating in the background. He shut the lid and put a padlock on it. The box swelled at the seams and some managed to leak out, but he pushed it to the back of his mind and prayed that it would hold for now.

No amount of scrubbing in the hot, steaming water made him feel clean. He still felt that hand stroking him, teasing and caressing like a lover. It made him nauseous and couldn’t stop the dry heave since his stomach was empty.

The smell of food and the sight of his captor sitting across from him, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary happened made breakfast all the more unappealing. The man excitedly went on about how the Stinger’s new design could win awards and possibly be massed produced. All the while Lucas silently glared and prayed for the man to keel over from a stroke.

As if noticing for the first time Lucas not eating or interacting in his conversation at all, Sir Lunatic looked up, brows drawn together. “Are you feeling ill, pet? Did you not sleep well last night?”

Lucas was unable to hold his tongue any longer. “Am I ill? Did I sleep? Yes, I feel sick and no I didn’t really sleep much because you raped me, bastard. You drugged me. You made me feel…” His voice broke, but he refused to cry. “You touched me when I didn’t want to. And now you sit here and act as if this is all a happy world. So no, I’m not all right. I’ll never be all right again.” Each word held barely controlled venom and hatred.

“Raped you?” Sir Lunatic actually laughed and shook his head. “What you said happened would never hold up in court, my precious boy. I have the entire session recorded and I never once touched you until you gave me permission. _That_ was consent.”

The denial of any wrong doing broke what was left of his finely held restrain. He shot up and lunged toward his captor, but never contact because his body seized and fell to the floor. Pain and terror sliced through the anger. His lungs quickly burned from the lack of oxygen and just when he thought he’d pass out, it stopped. Leaving him a wet noodle.

“Take him back to his room.” Moose’s boots came into view. “I’ll be sure to tell your friend that your selfish disobedience caused her punishment.”

“Please don’t hurt her. I did this, not her.” His plea came out more like a whimper. He didn’t have the strength to rise on his own.

“Too late, pet. A lesson has to be learned.” He pushed a button on the com device he’d pulled from a pocket. There was a feminine gasp and horrible, struggling sounds.

He’d caused this. His inability to control his emotions, to keep his mouth shut just caused an innocent unwarranted pain. She was only here because she happened to be with him.

“Please, stop. I’ll be better.”

Moose lifted him like a child and carried him out of the room before he could make sure Maddy made it through her undeserved pain.

Alone again in his cell, remorse gnawed at Lucas. In the past, even during what looked to be the bleakest of times, he was positive that he or his friends could somehow overcome the obstacles. In fact, they had. But here, in this drab, cold place, that fire had been doused. Every ounce of hope had been sucked out of him. He would never be found. Maddy would probably die because of him. His family and friends would never know what happened to him.

He’d covered his tracks, hiding his conversations with Maddy. He’d been secretive about her, wanting her all to himself. Was that so wrong after all the crap he’d been through?

He probably wasn’t’ even in New Cape Quest. All he knew for a fact was that he was in some underwater facility. The lack of windows, the isolation, the air and water systems all told him that they were deep underwater. But with Sir Lunatic’s connection to President Bourne, he was being held in Macroneasian territory. A place the UEO couldn’t reach.

He and Maddy were left in the hands of a maniac with no hope of rescue.

^^^^^

Lucas got up the next day feeling numb and distant. He went through the motions, feeling as if he was merely an observer. He kept his mouth shut, no longer making digs at Moose, and certainly not saying anything to his kidnapper that would make him want to push that button on either him or Maddy. He only spoke when expected to answer. He found himself going deeper and deeper into his mind. He even quit asking to see Maddy. If she was out of Sir Luantic’s mind, then she would be safe.

His only happy place was when he worked. Never had he been so focused and free with the ideas that always floated in his mind. Schematics, formulas, and designs were his safe zone. No one could hurt him there. No one could take it away. He was positive he would never see them come to life, but that was okay. He was free when he was with his creations.

So deep in thought, Lucas didn’t hear Moose enter his work room. Moose had to actually tap him on the shoulder to draw him out of his mind.

“Time to go.”

Lucas stacked his papers neatly and took a glance at the bottom page. It was his calendar. With the mark he’d made earlier, Lucas had been held captive now for at least thirty days. He was well aware that Sir Lunatic looked at his work regularly, often commenting and asking questions about the projects, but he never said anything about the paper that marked the days of his captivity. Just the act of keeping track helped him keep a tiny bit of control.

Unfortunately, by now SeaQuest would be out of dry dock and probably onto her next mission. Without him. Refusing to open that can of worms, Lucas concentrated on the present.

The moment Moose opened the door Lucas knew exactly where he was and froze.  “I won’t.” His scratching voice cracked.

He tried to back up and run, deciding the punishment would be worth it. Moose was prepared and quickly blocked his getaway and threw him over his shoulder.

“Sorry, kid.”

Lucas fought the guard as his feet touched the ground, but the man was too big and powerful. In a blink of the eye Lucas was bending face down on a cold, metal table, wrists strapped above his head. Next came his ankles.

Memories rose. This was where and how he was positioned the first time he woke after being kidnapped. A very vulnerable position. He’d had little strength to struggle then, however, now he pulled, screamed, and fought against his bindings. He would not go without a battle this time.

“And here I thought you’d given up.” Pleasure coated Sir Lunatic’s voice.

“Let me go!” Lucas pulled on his wrist straps.

“I can’t. You have become a vital part of my experiment now.”

Lucas let out a long breath, and stilled, his body tense and trembling. He didn’t want any more of that damn drug.

“Why me? I’ve done everything you’ve asked. Followed your schedule, yet you still torture me.” He let his anger be the lead emotion, but kept it controlled.

“Yes, you’ve been a very good boy lately. The work you’ve accomplished has been remarkable. However, you are also a clean slate. Healthy. Poor Zion has become too dependent on my various mixtures. He can’t give me clear results anymore.”

Zion? He must mean the young man who serves them breakfast every morning. He noticed a tremble to the man’s body recently, and possibly the loss of more weight, not that he had much to lose to begin with. Lucas hadn’t thought about the reason for the man’s presence much as of late, but now he realized he too was a victim of Sir Lunatic’s sick drug trial.

Sir Lunatic used his palm on the side of Lucas’ head to hold him still while he injected a drug into his neck. Like the last time, he stepped back and made a couple of notes.

Lucas prepared himself for the deep rooted burn like last time, but only felt his body relax. Like he’d been given a muscle relaxer. His body felt heavy. Lucas didn’t like this feeling at all. He was already strapped down in a very vulnerable position, being relaxed wouldn’t help his case at all.

“How are you feeling?”

Keeping his jaw clenched shut, Lucas refused to answer. He wouldn’t be a willing participant.

Several minutes passed, and he was surprised when Sir Lunatic didn’t ask his question again. He was moving around the room doing something, but Lucas didn’t really want to know. Besides, the drug was dragging him deeper, feeling like he was melting into the table.

Then the tingling started. It began in his fingers, ran along his arms, down his torso and legs. He gasped when his dick once more swelled and his balls tightened. Despite how relaxed he felt, that part of his body was up and ready.

The back of his shirt was lifted and then it fell apart. Sir Lunatic had cut his shirt off and pulled it out from under his body. The contact of the metal to skin had Lucas hissing with sensations.

“What are you feeling, Lucas?”

Once more he refused to answer. Now that the tingling had consumed his body the heavy relaxation lifted a little. He was now able to curl his fingers into fists, his nails biting deep into his palm. The pain seemed to give small relief, but only for a moment.

His head was jerked up and he was met with angry dark eyes. “You will answer my questions, Lucas or I will make your friend pay every time you refuse. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” he said through clenched teeth. He hated that another person’s well-being was hung over his head. Maddy was the only reason he went along with everything. Otherwise he would have let them use the collar and end his suffering.

Sir Lunatic tightened his grip and pulled his head back until Lucas winced. “You’ve been slacking again.”

Calling this man Sir was really hard since it was a title for someone to be respected. His kidnapper had not a single aspect to be respected. He’d gotten away with the slack of use, however, making the maniac mad brought it to his attention again.

“Yes, _Sir_. I’m sorry, _Sir_.” He caught his head just before it landed on the metal. Didn’t need another headache on top of the drug effects.

Sir Lunatic sighed and Lucas could picture him shaking his head.  “Well, then, what are you feeling, Lucas?”

He turned his thoughts to his body again. “Relaxed and tingly, Sir.” There, he made sure he used the damn title.

“Good. Do you feel hot?”

“No, just the tingling.”

Sir Lunatic muttered something then the tapping on the keyboard filled the room.

“Any change?”

“No, Sir.” He wasn’t about to let the man know about the raging hard on he had. The aching need to touch himself even as bad memories tried to surface.

“Okay, let’s try this.”

Lucas gasped as something touched his back and softly trailed downward.

“Did that make it more intense?”

He swallowed hard before answering, debating to lie or not. Maddy’s sweet smile and laughing green eyes floated to the forefront of his mind. Damn! “Yes,Sir”

“What exactly does it feel like? Does it feel good?”

God, Sir Lunatic was getting annoying with his questions. As much as he was trying to ignore his body’s response to the drug, the questions were making him pay more attention.

It’s like little charges exploding.”

“And?”

He let out a long breath, realizing that as long as the man wasn’t touching him it would be best to answer his questions. “And it felt good, Sir” His words barely came out louder than a whisper.

“Very nice.” There was so much pleasure in those words, Lucas felt his stomach flop with despair.

Again and again he was stroked lightly on his back and arms in various patterns. He was surprised, and very troubled, to discover it wasn’t Sir Lunatic’s hands, but a riding crop. The more he was caressed, the more his body reacted until he was moaning, arching into the touch.

He let out a long sigh when he heard Sir Lunatic typing again. But the reprieve was way too short. A cry escaped when his pants were pulled roughly down as far as they would go.

“What are you doing?”

“The rest of the experiment, of course, pet. This drug is working so well, doing exactly what it is supposed to do. It’s time to take it to the next level.”

Lucas jerked upon his bindings as he felt Sir Lunatic’s hand between his legs, fondling his balls.

“Stop, no!” He tried to get away, but there was no where he could go. A piercing pain ripped across one of his ass cheeks making him stop his struggle and whimper. Another slice of the riding crop landed on his other cheek, sending foul words from his mouth. All the while the drug’s effect of sensitive sensations ramped up as he experienced pain.

“Does that make it better or worse?”

Always with the questions. Lucas was just trying to catch his breath and work through the sudden overload. “Please, stop.”

Another strike on each cheek. “Answer my question, Lucas.”

He rested his forehead on the smooth metal. His dick was aching, his ass starting to burn, and his control was slipping.

“Both.” He decided upon.

“That doesn’t really help me, pet.”

The crop landed on the back of his thighs just below his ass this time. What came out of his throat was a mix of moan and whimper. Mentally he wanted it to stop. Physically, his flesh was wanting more. He was as sick as his torturer.

The next set of strikes had him wiggling his hips in a wanton manner.

“Pleasure or pain?”

“Both,” Lucas panted. “Oh, God.” The moan came when a touch whispered over the painful areas. His back arched and his sensory escalation was about to tip off the scales. There was no description for what he was feeling.

“Do you want me to stop this torment?”

Fear raced along the edge of his mind. He knew what the monster wanted. He steeled himself.

“No.”

His answer brought on a series of strikes across his back, followed by the gentlest of touches. It had Lucas writhing in arousal, but over and over he said no.

Time had no meaning. Over and over he was hit with the crop then caressed, sending him in an emotional and physical roller coaster ride. Every time he was asked if he’d like it stopped, Lucas kept his answer the same. No.

The drug was still heavy in his system when his restraints were removed and Moose was called in.

“Take him back to his room and secure him to the bed.” Sir Lunatic’s tone was harsh and short.

His pants were pulled up and Moose helped him stand. Every movement had Lucas moaning as sensation after sensation smacked into him. His body felt like a wet noodle, unable to hold his own weight, but he clung to Moose, actually using his body to rub against him like a humping dog. It was shameful, but Lucas had lost control.

Having none of that, Moose slung him over his should and walked out. The pressure of that muscular shoulder pressing his still ram rod dick at an odd angle had him wiggling, causing, unfortunately, more reaction than he wanted.

“Cut it out, kid.” A swift smack to his tender ass had Lucas coming in an instant. “Some of a bitch!” Moose growled and quickened his pace which didn’t help Lucas one bit.

Lucas basked in his release even has his body began the cycle all over again.

Again he was strapped down, his wrists and ankles at each corner of the bed. His back arched as his body rubbed against the slightly rough blanket. He moaned in painful pleasure as his tender backside burned and the drug enhanced the stimulation. His dick was already hard again, tenting his pants. It was embarrassing, yet he couldn’t stop. He felt the first trickle of tears slide down his face as his face flushed with shame.

“I’m proud of you, kid.” Moose checked the wrist straps. “But you’ve got to get control. Be smarter than him.”

The words soaked him like ice water. He watched Moose leave without a look back or another word. He could easily argue that the chemicals were too strong, but then he was Lucas Wolenczak. He’d accomplished too much in his short life. Graduating Stanford at fourteen, he’d worked on the SeaQuest since he was sixteen. He built a machine that allowed dolphins to speak. He saved the ship and his friends several times because he thought and planned. He survived a war on another planet and found a way back home when most of the stolen technology had been destroyed. He’d even learned how to ward off psychic attacks after his experience with Dr. Marshall.

That’s it!

If it worked he wouldn’t need a computer to get help. That was a big IF. He hadn’t tried since they were stranded on Hyperion.

Lucas closed his eyes and tried to relax. The damn drug was distracting since every breath caused his back to move on the blanket. Then there was his dick, twitching against the cloth of his sticky pants.

“Focus, Lucas. You got this.” He tried to block out all disturbances. He wouldn’t listen to the slight tinkle of something loose in the air vent. He ignored a door slam nearby. He ignored the need pressing inside of his body. “Find your happy place,” he whispered.

He found himself in his room on SeaQuest, but not. Gone were his computers and the bunks, replaced by a large bed draped in black silky sheets. The blue light from the swim tube was the only illumination in the place.

“Lucas sad.”

Lucas smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. “Darwin.” The name came out as a sigh of relief. He touched the glass where the dolphin’s nose knocked. He concentrated his connection to Darwin, knowing that it was much stronger than with another human. “Where’s Tony?”

The sound of a sigh made Lucas turn around. Tony was lying in the middle of the bed with three beautiful women: blonde, brunette, and redhead. “Leave it to Lucas to completely ruin my dreams.”

Lucas shook his head and chuckled. God, it felt good. “I’m gone a month and this is what occupies your thoughts? I’m not surprised.”

The women disappear and Tony sits up. “More like almost eight weeks, Lucas. And for your information, we’ve yet to stop looking for you even though the UEO has written you off as dead or defected to President Bourne’s side.”

“What? That’s impossible. I mark every…” Damn it. That sick bastard has been messing with his chart. And he still doesn’t know how long he was out before they settled him in his cell. And maybe they were messing with his days as well. Though the schedule suggests a twenty-four hour period, there were no clocks at all other than on the guards and his captor’s wrists.

He felt the strain of keeping the connection in his head, his temples throbbing. “I don’t know how much longer I can hold this but there is this girl I met online. TigerLily.”

“Yeah, Henderson already found that file you buried. She’s been trying to break your encryption code so she can trace it.”

“Tell her to use the Atlantis coding scenario. Her name is Madison and she’s a student at New Cape Quest. She was taken the same time I was. I’m sure her family has reported her missing by now.” Sweat broke out on his face from the strain. He wasn’t sure if it was the distance, the drug, or just the strain of using this ability for the first time in a long time, but the connection was fading.

“I was taken by this guy.” He projected the image of Sir Lunatic at Darwin and Tony.” Sharp pain lanced through his skull.

“Wait, Lucas. Where are you?”

“I don’t know. Somewhere underwater,” he shouted just as the connection failed. He screamed as his body bucked against his restraints until he eagerly rushed into the quiet darkness of nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed. Sorry for any typos or grammar issues. I read through it before posting but don't always catch everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Memorial Day to those in the US. Be safe with your plans and make sure to take a moment to think upon the reason for this day.

Chapter Six

“How are you feeling?”

Lucas rapidly blinked his eyes, trying to get everything into focus. “Like I took a ride in a twister and got thrown out.” His voice was harsh and his mouth dry.

Moose’s brow rose and his lip twitched. “Experienced that before, have you?” He was sitting in a metal chair near the bed. As if he’d been watching over him.

“You’d be amazed the things I’ve experienced. What happened?”

“You had some sort of seizure. Had to call the Doc to check you out.”

There was a doctor here as well? Guards, at least one other victim that he’s seen, and now a doctor here with the madman. Comforting.

“What time is it?”

Moose looked at him watch. “Well past time for you to get up. The boss isn’t too happy today.”

“Is anyone,” Lucas muttered as he pushed upward, realizing for the first time that he was no longer bound to the bed. The minute his was upright, his stomach churned and cramped while his head felt like it was swirling. He fell forward onto the floor and made it to the toilet in time as he violently vomited.

A wet cloth was placed in his hand as he finally sat back and he heard Moose calling for the doctor over a com.

“No, I don’t need a doctor. I just need to clear my system.” His head was pounding, especially in the front.

“Sorry, but not your call, kid.”

Lucas sighed and laid his head on the cool metal of the toilet. He was scared to move and upsetting his stomach more. He didn’t know if it was from the drug Sir Lunatic shoved in him or the overuse of his psychic ability. Or maybe both. Either way, he felt like crap. He was in the same position when the doctor came in minutes later.

She looked to be about Captain Bridger’s age, her salt and pepper hair pulled back in a tight bun. Her features were harshly angled, and she was thin. She wore a white lab coat over a red sweater and black pants. That was the first real bit of bright color he’d seen in this place.

“I’m feeling better.” He tried to reassure her as his vitals were being taken.

“Are you still nauseous?”

Lucas nodded causing a wince. “Yeah.”

“This will help.” She reached in the bag she’d brought with her and withdrew a syringe.

Lucas cringed and moved away from her. “No, I don’t need that. Please. I just need to let it pass. I’ll be better soon.” He looked to Moose for help.

“His color is already better, Doc.” Moose injected.

“Your heart rate is elevated as well as your blood pressure.”

He eyed the syringe and readied himself to fight. “It felt like I vomited a lung, ma’am. Give me some time. I am feeling better.”

The doctor eyed him for a moment, deciding her next action. Lucas sighed in relief when she put the syringe away.

“I will be back in a little later to check on you and I’ll be reporting this to him. Get some rest and you’re to be on clear liquids today. If you can hold down water and broth, then I won’t give you any medicine.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

He watched her leave before slumping down and groaning. He rubbed his temple.

“Can you get back on your bed, kid?”

“Yeah, but can I take a shower?” He smelled of sweat and puke and the evidence of what happened was dried and caked on his pants.

“If you can get up and stand without help, I’ll take you to the shower.”

Meaning Moose wasn’t about to carry him or help him shower. Fine by him. It gave him more motivation. He moved slowly, but he stood and followed Moose out. 

^^^^^

“Please give me some good news.” He’d just connected with Tony and already his head was starting to ache. He’d spent the day under the watchful eye of Moose, so he waited until he was alone before trying to talk with Tony.

At least he was feeling better and hoped that his friends would make it worth the pain.

“We found the girl TigerLily. Madison Addington. However…” Tony paused.

Lucas felt his stomach drop. She was dead. He’d somehow made them kill her. Guilt formed a lump in his throat. He turned to his side, his back facing the camera so whoever watching wouldn’t see the emotions that were sure to cross his face.

“She’s not a New Cape Quest University student, Lucas.”

“What? I checked her out. I saw her records.”

“They were fake. Henderson did her hacking magic. She’s not as good as you, but don’t tell her I said that, but she’s a resident of the Gilbert Ridge Colony in Macronesian Territory.” Tony managed to project a picture of Maddy. It was her.

“So she’s alive?”

“Yep. I’m sorry, but it seems she was a lure.”

Vision Lucas closed his eyes and felt his chest ache, even as his head started to throb. She’d played him. She’d lured him to that abandoned building so he could be taken. He couldn’t help but wonder what she got out of the deal. Did she even have a brother that was always getting into trouble? Maybe that was why she had to do what she did.  You’d think he would’ve learned his lesson after Sandra Kirby. The girl broke his heart. Would he ever find someone who wanted him for him, not what he could do?

“Lucas? Hey, man, you’re fading.”

Lucas turned his thoughts away from his dejection & hung on. “What about the man who kidnapped me?”

“Tim is still running the sketch through all the databases. You’ve gotta give us a clue to your locations. The UEO is trying to send us on some BS mission but Bridger and Hudson are fighting the powers that be.

Bridger? A spark of hope ignited. That man would move heaven, hell, and everything in between to help his family.

He winced as his stomach churned and the ache turned to a piercing pain. Still he hung on. “I can’t. I know we are underwater, probably in the Macronesian Territory. The guy has ties with President Bourne. I’m constantly under guard and there’s been no hint as to what facility I’m in.”

He was trying to think about anything else to tell Tony. “Hey, look for anyone inquiring about an advanced propulsion upgrade, or maybe word on the black market about the Stinger or vocorder. He’s been having me draw up designs and asks questions all the time about them. He may be trying to build them and sell them as his own.”

The connection started to fade, but he had one more thing. “And look up this guy.” He used the last of his strength and threw a projection of Moose and hoped it went through as he felt the link snap. Tears soaked his face as the stabbing pain made him clutch his head and scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments appreciated. All grammar/typo errors are mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A soft beeping noise woke Lucas. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at a dull gray ceiling. The sound was from a heart monitor. None too pleasant memories surged and he tried to sit up. A hand pressed him back down, even when he struggled.

“Whoa, there, kid. Take it easy. You don’t want to get up too fast.”

Moose, his guard.

Lucas relaxed and let his body settle back on the bed. “What happened?”

Moose shrug. “Not sure. Doc thinks another seizure like before.”

A long ago warning surfaced in his mind. One Dr. Smith reminded him several times during their time on Hyperion. Reaching too far or overloading your psychic limit could fry your brain. He now understood her warning.

“How long have I been out?”

“Just a day and a half,” he said, but Moose held 4 fingers up in front of him.

Lucas realized that his guard’s back was to the camera and he was telling him the truth though his words were saying something else. Four days, but they wanted him to believe it was less than two. How many other times had they lied or altered his time? No wonder more time had passed than he thought.

The door opened and the doctor walked in. Someone must have alerted her the minute they noticed him awake. He would definitely have to be more careful. Moose acted more protective of him as of late, but could he be trusted?

The doctor took his vitals while checking his eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“Kind of sore and weak, but not bad.”

“You really gave us a scare, Lucas.”

“Do you know what happened to me?” He already had an idea, but he wanted to know what they thought or if they would tell him.

“Another seizure, however all your tests have come back clear.” She busily typed something into her medical device.

“But do you know what caused it? I’ve never had any before this.”

The doctor frowned. “No, but I’d like to put you on some anti-seizure medication to…”

“No!” Lucas jerked up without thinking. “I mean, I don’t think that will be necessary. I think it was just the drug Sir Lu…uh, Sir gave me. It just didn’t mix well with my system.”

The doctor’s brows drew together in confusion and looked to Moose who kept his a blank poker face. “What drug?”

Lucas shrugged. Did the doctor not know what Sir Lunatic was really doing? Surely she’d seen the other guy the madman was keeping here.

‘Um, I’m not sure. But the night of the first seizure was the night he injected me. It didn’t really make me feel good.” His skin crawled at the thought of how it made him feel. What his captor wanted of him.

“I see. Well, then we’ll hold off a little longer on the medication. I’ll visit you later, meanwhile you need some real food, but something light, please, Thomas? That will help with the weakness.”

“Sure, Doc. I’ll make sure he gets his strength back up.” They both rose and started to leave when Moose looked back. “Stay put, kid while I get you something to eat.”

Lucas nodded, having conflicted feelings about his guard, while dreading the consequences if the doctor confronts Sir Lunatic about the drug. How was he to know that the one medical personnel around didn’t know about a crazy person’s drug experiment?

^^^^^

 Sir Lunatic was not pleased at all with Lucas…or the doctor, or even Moose. He wasn’t pleased that both of them had altered the schedule – lighter workout time, less work time, and more rest time. However, he was feeling better and getting stronger again. It didn’t help that Lucas was also withdrawn from his captor, speaking only when expected to answer. Knowing Madison was alive and well, he refrained from asking about her, making his captor believe that he was behaving for her sake.

Poor Zion wasn’t faring well however. The man looked like he’d aged at least ten years. Dark circles under sunken eyes haunted Lucas. Not to mention the bruises that now marred his skin. Whether it was from the drugs he was being given or Sir Lunatic taking his displeasure out on him, Lucas didn’t know and had to hold back any questions. When SeaQuest came, he would find a way to help the man.

Speaking of friends, it took him two days more to even connect with Darwin and Tony again. Luckily it was a little easier this time, like the distance between them not as far.

“What the hell, Lucas?” Tony’s concern was clear. He seemed to have no ill effect from their last conversation, but then Tony’s psychic ability was stronger.

“Just couldn’t stand hearing your voice, man.” He tried to joke but knew it wasn’t flying.

“Damn it, Lucas! No time for jokes. We thought maybe, well that…”

“I was dead?” Lucas sighed and shook his head. “Just overextended myself and nearly fried my brain. So tell me you found where I am. That you’ll be here within the hour to save my ass.”

“You were right. You’re in the Macronesian Territory. We are on the boarder.”

“I can tell. The connection feels easier in a way, but the headache has started again, so let’s get this going so I don’t fry all of my brain.”

“Well, the guy who kidnapped you is Andrew Dowry. Works for President Bourne as his lead scientist. Only he has a way of stealing other people’s works, which is how we found him. That propulsion upgrade, right?”

Lucas nodded. “Been trying to finish that but I can’t seem to…”

“Yeah, yeah, another time. Anyway, he’s been trying to get it patented for mass production.”

“Please tell me you know where his lab is, because I think that’s where I’m being held.”

“Yes, we’ve pinpointed the area, however, it will be tricky getting in.

“Okay, so what about the other guy?”

“Here’s a kicker. He’s Special Teams for the UEO. You should have seen the flags and red tape that flew when we started searching for him.”

“So he’s a good guy?”

“Don’t know. He fell off the grid six months ago. No contact. They don’t know if he’s dead or a traitor.”

“He’s alive, Tony and I don’t think he’s traded sides either.”  Lucas winced as the ache grew. “I gotta go.”

“Hang tight, Lucas. The Calvary’s coming.”

Lucas couldn’t stop the smile as he drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos or comments appreciated. As usual, all grammar errors/typos are on me.  
> Sorry this was such a short chapter. The next one is longer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - it's one of those scenes again, but we are so close to the end. Just one more chapter.

Chapter Eight

Lucas wasn’t happy that Worm-stashe was the one to wake him. He did his thirty minutes of upper body weights, showered, and unfortunately had breakfast with Sir Lunatic. Only today the plates were already on the table and Zion was nowhere to be seen. Lucas had a feeling that wasn’t a good sign for the poor guy.

“So when is the upgrade going to be finished?”

Lucas looked up from pushing his food around. So into his thoughts he hadn’t been listening. “I’m sorry, what, Sir?”

Sir Lunatic didn’t seem phased that Lucas wasn’t being very attentive today. He was like a horse on a Merry-Go-Round, constantly up and down, and Lucas never knew if he would be threatened or ignored.

The man smiled and seemed like he was about to bounce out of his seat with excitement. “You are so close to perfecting the upgrade. Can you imagine the impact it will have? The benefits to society?”

_And the money it would bring you?_ But he kept his thoughts to himself and merely shrugged. “Soon, Sir.”  Honestly, he’d been doing minimal work on it to prolong any more of his work getting into his captor’s hands.

Sir Lunatic’s gaze narrowed on him and his expression hardened. “Today or tomorrow soon, right?”

Lucas swallowed hard and nodded. “Of course, Sir.” Then looked down and started to push around his food again. He hoped to be gone soon. It’s been two days since he last talked with Tony. The nausea and headache from the last time hung on for most of the following day, so he hadn’t tried to contact again, allowing him to heal more. He planned to try again that night.

^^^^^

Seeing he had little choice, Lucas worked on the propulsion upgrade all that afternoon, anxious for his day to be over so he could try contacting his friends.

“The boss wants you.” Worm-stashe stood at the door of his workroom.

“Look, I’m almost done with…”

“Now!” Worm-stashe pulled his pistol from its holder on his hip, but kept it down at his side.

Lucas closed his mouth, stood, and walked to Sir Lunatic’s lab with his guard following without another word. He had to remember this wasn’t Moose. He had no ally with this cold man who always seemed more eager to shoot him than to escort him around.

“Take off your shirt and lie on the table like last time.” Sir Lunatic said when they entered the room. He was distracted by something under a microscope and barely took time to look at them, expecting his orders to be carried out.

“No, please.” His plea came out as a whisper, frozen to his spot. He’d hoped to be gone before Sir Lunatic tried a drug on him again, or even hesitate because of his “reaction” to the last one. It appeared as if the man didn’t care what it did to him.

“Do it,” the rough voice of his guard and the feel of the pistol pressed to the side of his neck made Lucas rethink his protest.

Silently he removed his shirt, dropped it to the floor, and walked to the table. After bending over, Worm-stashe buckled him securely to the table, tighter than it really needed to be, then left them, but not before Lucas saw the pleased smile on the man’s face.

Lucas prepped for the war that was about to begin. We wouldn’t give in. Just like last time he would say no. But how long would Sir Lunatic take that as an answer and just do what he wanted? The entire scenario had Lucas on edge.

“It’s a great day, pet.” Sir Lunatic started placing the monitor pads on his chest and started an IV in his arm. “I’ve found the perfect balance and you will be my last trial.” He used a syringe to slowly press something into his IV solution. “Soon, this will be in circulation and it will cause the fall of the UEO.”

“You’re sick,” Lucas growled out, while inwardly screaming.

“Just a genius, my pet.” He smiled. “A soon to be rich genius.”

“You’ve built my designs, haven’t you?”

“Of course. There’s no way such brilliant items could go unfinished.”

“And my propulsion upgrade?” He knew, but needed to hear it.

“Has been approved for a patent. I thought that since you’ve been such a good boy that we’d celebrate our success.”

“You’re a sick bastard.” Though knowing it was useless, Lucas pulled on his bindings. He had to do something.

Sir Lunatic caressed Lucas’ cheek gently. The sudden touch had him relaxing, no longer fighting. “Wh…what are you doing?” The sensation of that one finger lightly touching his skin had his body growing warm and complacent.

“Waiting for the drug to take effect. You see, I was going about it all wrong. I was pushing large doses into my subjects. But a slow, slightly diluted dose doesn’t shock the system, allowing the user to enjoy it more. To become more willing.”

“No,” but the word came out thick, like he’d been given a muscle relaxer.

“Tell me how you feel, Lucas.”

He wanted to hold back his answer, to be difficult, but he couldn’t stop the words. “Warm, with tingling.”

“A lot of tingling?”

“No, just a little, like my skin is coming alive.”

“And the heat? Is it like a fever?”

“No, just warm.” God, why was he answering so freely? It had to be the drug. Perhaps he added a truth serum or something to the effect.

He felt his pants once more pulled off his waist and down as far as they would go with his legs secured apart. The sensation of the cloth rubbing over his skin had him gasping.

“Did that feel good, pet?”

Lucas clenched his jaw, trying not to answer. Testing his control. In the end he couldn’t stop from saying “Yes.”

“That is very good.” Sir Lunatic rubbed his hand over Lucas’ ass cheek right before slapping it hard with his bare hand.

He jerked and moaned as the pain sent a rocket of pleasure to his brain. Another slap on the other cheek had his dick swollen and already aching for release. His hips rotated as fingers kneaded his flesh harshly. The harder the touch, the more violently it affected him. Yet, the light touches to his back had him writhing in bliss, trying to get more.

Sir Lunatic gave him a small break, but didn’t totally stop touching him. His fingers brushed through Lucas’ hair, pulling it back from his sweat covered forehead.

“Your face is flushed, pet. Your ass red from my hand. And your body ripe for the taking.”

His stomach was suddenly in his throat as his heartbeat raced in panic. He knew exactly what his captor wanted. His shivered, hating the man’s touch, yet couldn’t stop the moan torn from his throat as he felt a hand brush lightly across his back. This drug was worse than either one of the previous versions since it was affecting more than just his physical body. He didn’t want Sir Lunatic to talk to him. He was scared what might come out now.

“Please.” The plea was softly spoken and Lucas immediately shut his mouth and clenched his jaw.

Sir Lunatic chuckled but asked him nothing, only kept up with the alternating light and harsh touch on his body, driving Lucas mad with fleshly responses.

“It’s time, my pet. Time for the real party to start.” Sir Lunatic’s fingers slid along the space of where Lucas’ ass cheeks met.

“No!” The word came out loud and strong.

Sir Lunatic ignored him and spread his cheeks apart, fingers kneading into the flesh. The touch sent Lucas’ hips thrusting even as he tried to move away.

“No, no, no, no.” The chant helped Lucas keep his mind separate from his body’s wants. He cried out when he felt coolness touch the anal opening. The touch tried to invade his body, but it was stronger than what he could clench.

“The time has passed for asking, pet. You are mine and I will do as I please with you.”

Terror vibrated through Lucas. He couldn’t let this happen. There had to be something he could do. Something he could say. Tears slipped down his face as he struggled to get away. The drug had weakened his strength, but not his will. He would keep saying no because no matter how much truth serum was in it, his answer would always be no.

The room shook, alarms sounded, and equipment crashed to the floor.

“Arnold!” Sir Lunatic cried out and rushed to the computer. “Security breached. Life support failure.” The computer’s program announced over the speakers. “Building integrity compromised. Make your way to the nearest escape pod.”

“Arnold!” Sir Lunatic shouted as his fingers ferociously tapped at the keyboard.

Laser shots could be heard outside the room, but everything was dulled compared to what was going on inside of Lucas. His body quivered, feeling the vibrations all around him. When the door crashed in the air that drifted over his body made the agony all the more delightful.

There was yelling all around him, but suddenly sharp, intense pain overrode any pleasure that he may have been feeling. His body became paralyzed, unable to breath, move, or even scream. The collar had been activated and it was stronger than he’d ever felt before. His vision darkened and he didn’t fight. He was tired. If Sir Lunatic was going to have his way, Lucas would rather die than allow it.

Oxygen rushed into his burning lungs making him gasp. Tears once more flooded his eyes, his body aching as his heart started pumping again, pushing blood to his muscles.

“Lucas! Look at me, Lucas!”

Lucas blinked away the tears and found Captain Bridger’s concerned expression.

“Y-y-you came.” Where was his voice? Why did it sound so rough? Relief filled him. Then Bridger touched his shoulder and he cried out, a mix of anguish and ecstasy. Something was different. Since the collar was activated the sensations were three times worse. He felt as if he was on sensory overload. There was no longer a difference between pleasure and pain, it all hurt.

“Stop! Don’t touch him.” Moose walked up to where several people stood around Lucas. If he was in his right mind, he’d be embarrassed being found this way. He was positive it would come much later.

The building shook again and the vibrations set off another round of sense overstimulation, leaving Lucas a whimpering mess.

“The place is going to blow. We’ve got to get out of here now,” a voice called from the doorway. Lucas focused on the voice, trying to remember who it belonged to. It helped divert his attention away from his body.

“Unstrap him and let’s go.” Bridger ordered. The moment someone tried to unbuckle the restraint Lucas was overwhelmed again with pain. He suddenly missed the pleasure.

“Look at me, kid.” It was a tone Lucas had become very accustomed to. It meant there was no room for argument. He opened his eyes and found Moose’ face eye level with him. “We’ve got to get out of here, but it’s going to really suck for you. I’m going to cover you with a blanket then carry you out, but you’ve gotta trust me, okay?”

“Trust you?” Bridger’s voice bellowed. “You allowed this to happen to him!”

Moose ignored the Captain and kept eye contact. “Trust me, kid?”

“Yes.” His head shifted with a nod but just that movement made him gasp.

“One man on each limb. On mark you will have to release him at the same time and I’ll get the blanket on him. Ready?”

Lucas closed his eyes and waited.

“Mark.”

Everything happened at once. His body exploded with sensory information and it rippled down his body. The feel of the blanket on his bare skin had him screaming, and embarrassingly ejaculating.

Strong arms surrounded him and held him close. He tried to relax and not fight, knowing that it was Moose who held him, but his body had other ideas. The man’s grip on him tightened making his overly sensitive body shut down.

Lucas welcomed the darkness, hoping the nightmare was finally ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the hits. As usual, all grammar/typo errors are all mine. Kudos and comments appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

“I think captivity did you good, Lucas. Look at those biceps. Almost as tone as mine.” Tony bent his arm to show off his bicep muscle. There was a teasing twinkle in his eyes.

Lucas chuckled and laid his head back on the pillow. He tried not to wince when the material pressed against the bandaged healing wound. He was in MedBay aboard SeaQuest. After flushing his system they had to surgically remove the collar. It was a difficult task, but thanks to Dr. Perry’s patience, there would be no lasting effects.

“I actually didn’t mind working out once I got into it. I see the appeal now.”

“Oh, geez. Just what we need to compete with Commander Ford and Lt. Brody. Another muscle head.”

Lucas smiled. God, it felt great to smile again. “You should try it sometime, Tony. It might actually knock something in place up there.” He tapped the side of his head.

“I’ll stick to swimming with Darwin. Speaking of which, he’s going crazy because he hasn’t seen you. No swim tubes through here.”

“Tell him that as soon as they let me out of this bed I’ll visit him.” He was just as eager to see his friend as well.. However, he had so many visitors and the watchful eye of Dr. Perry that he’d been unable to sneak out.

Moose, or rather Thomas Belstrom, walked in, catching both of their attention. A man that size, how could he not draw the attention in a room?

“Catch you later, Lucas.” Tony nodded to the larger man and left them alone.

This was the first time he’d seen the man since they arrived on the SeaQuest.

“You’re still here.” Heat flushed Lucas’ cheeks as flashes of the shuttle trip played in his mind. From what he heard from the others was that the man wouldn’t let anyone touch Lucas until they reached SeaQuest’s MedBay and were able to safely secure him. 

It was horrifyingly embarrassing remembering the things he’d said to the man and what the man allowed him to do during his bouts of consciousness. However, he remembered Thomas demanded as much privacy as the shuttle would allow while the chemicals controlled his body and chaos ensued around them. The man’s only concern had been Lucas.

“Yeah, I just couldn’t leave until I knew you’d be okay.”

“Thanks. Dr. Perry says I’ll be out of here in a day or so.” Lucas twisted the blanket in his hands. Why was he so nervous now? He’d spent nearly every day for three months with this man watching over him, yet suddenly it felt too intimate. “Look, about…”

“Don’t.” Thomas took the chair Tony had evacuated. He sighed and shook his head. “This last one was on me. I should have known Dowry had something up his sleeve when he had me take Doc’s body back to the surface to be shipped home.”

“Wait, the doctor is dead?” His brows drew together in confusion. He knew Dowry was killed during the confrontation in the lab, but he wasn’t aware of other casualties.

“She threatened to tell Bourne about his drug experiment if he didn’t stop using them on you. She thought you were a political prisoner being held until an exchange could be made. He agreed, mostly because he knew she didn’t know about Zion or any of the others.”

“I knew I couldn’t be the only one there.”

“Other than Zion, yes, you were. He had a group of ten late teen, early adult males before you came along. Their disappearances was the reason I was sent in. By the time he was able to lock onto you the drugs had killed all but Zion. He needed a clean body to finalize his drug and he discovered he could steal others’ ideas at the same time to please Bourne and have him continue funding him.”

Lucas swallowed hard, wondering if he really wanted to know the answer of his next question. “Did Zion…is he…?”

Thomas shook his head. “I’m sorry, but no. Dowry killed him and the Doc on the same day. Made the Doc’s death look like a natural heart attack.”

Lucas raked his fingers through his hair. He really needed a haircut. “If I hadn’t told her, maybe…”

“No, kid. Don’t take the blame. Dowry was a raving madman. Their deaths are his fault.”

Lucas nodded, but inside he knew he would always wonder if he’d done things different that perhaps she would still be alive. She’d been nothing but concerned for his health.

“Please tell me that the drug formula blew up with the rest of the place.”

Thomas nodded. “Dowry was a paranoid sort. He wouldn’t send anything to Bourne until something was absolutely perfect. So when the facility sunk, so did all the destroyed computer system…and unfortunately, the prototypes of your projects also got destroyed.”

“It’s okay. They’re still up here.” He tapped his temple. “One day I’ll get them all out again.”

“Good. They were excellent. Don’t give up on them.” They sat in silence for a moment before Thomas spoke up again. “I’ve got to ask. How did they know where to find you?”

“What do you mean?”

Thomas leaned in and lowered his voice even though they were the only ones in the room. “I was able to get a message about you to my handler not long after you were kidnapped. I knew right away that you weren’t just a runaway or homeless youth like the ones before. The regimen Dowry set up and the work he wanted you to do, he planned on keeping you for some time. He wanted more than a test subject from you, so I had to make sure someone knew where you were.”

“Um, okay. Thank you.” Lucas wasn’t sure where this was going.

Thomas shook his head. “You don’t understand, kid. My handler never told the SeaQuest where you were. In fact, I have a feeling that the information didn’t really get much higher than my handler.” His expression hardened. “It was only after my inquiry through my own channels did I discover the SeaQuest was nearby and locking in on your location. But how was that possible? You have no tracking implant, which might be a good idea after the stories I’ve heard about you, by the way. And the one tracker we found in your watch was thrown into the sea. There was no trail, yet your people found you.”

Lucas shrugged. Thomas didn’t look convinced.

Lucas trusted this man with his life and was very grateful for all he’d done. However, he wasn’t ready to announce the psychic connection a few of them had, especially since Darwin seemed to be in the center of it all. There was still so much to learn about it. Besides, he’d seen how Dr. Smith was treated when the UEO turned against all the psychics. He wasn’t ready to put them all in that position just yet.

“You’re aware of our missing ten years?”

Thomas nodded.

“Let’s just say we weren’t quite in the stasis everyone believes we were in. And you don’t survive something like that without becoming a tight knit family. I’ve discovered that some things just aren’t explainable.”

Thomas stared at him for several breaths. Lucas hoped he wouldn’t push for more.

“I get it.” Thomas stood.

“ _I_ have a question.” When Thomas didn’t leave, he continued. “Did you know that Madison wasn’t in danger the entire time?” It hurt to think about her now. To know that she helped her uncle kidnap him. Since she was out of the UEO’s reach they couldn’t do anything to her. However, they now had tabs on her and any of her activities.  At least, that’s what they told Lucas.

“I discovered the truth a couple of days after you woke up at the facility. Dowry needed some sort of leverage over you, to make sure you behaved as he wanted you to. He told his niece that you were a spy for Bourne, but they couldn’t get you out unless it looked like a kidnapping. I really don’t believe she knew just how mad her uncle had become. She went from New Cape Quest directly back to her home in Gilbert Ridge without realizing what she’d done. She thought she was helping.”

Lucas wanted to forgive her, to give her the benefit of doubt, but it was still too fresh. He just couldn’t do it. Maybe one day.

“Thanks, again. For everything.”

Thomas nodded his head. “I just wish I could have done more or gotten you out sooner. The stuff he put you through, what he did…”

“You did what you could.” And Lucas believed that. The man had a tough decision. He had his own mission to accomplish, right? “Were you able to complete whatever mission they sent you in to do?”

Thomas shook his head. “No. After seeing the effects of those drugs on you and the others, I couldn’t stomach handing them off to anyone. I made sure they were completely destroyed.”

Something in Lucas’ chest released and he felt lighter. Dowry wanted to terminate the UEO by bringing in the destructive drugs. The UEO probably had the same idea, only to the Macroneasian Territory. Yet, one man made the decision to destroy it all. To save thousands of people the misery of addiction and the terror the drugs could cause in the wrong hands.

“Will that get you in trouble?”

“Doesn’t matter. I did what I thought was right.” He smiled. “You take care, Lucas. It’s been a pleasure to meet you.”

“Same here, Thomas.”

They shook hands and just before Thomas left, he looked over his shoulder. “I think I like Moose better.”

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who took the time to read my fic. I hope it wrapped up most of everything. It's my first (and prob last) SeaQuest fanfic. Though my main focus is original works, it was fun letting my muse run amok again with borrowed characters.  
> Any grammar errors/typos in this chapter are all mine. And comments & Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
